


21. Taupe

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Underage Sex, Cop!Steve Rogers, Ex-military!Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tiny Tony Stark, Tony is a little shit, Tony is a tease, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Character(s), Underage Tony Stark, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: After Howard and María Stark’s death, Steve finds himself the legal guardian of a seventeen years old Tony Stark.Bucky is back from his last tour and finds Tony.Someone should have told him that the little shit has a thing for older men.Someone should have told him his best friend had a thing for men!





	21. Taupe

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm going to say it here because if people don't read the tags, at least they have this here too and if people decide to ignore all my warnings... I can't do anything else!
> 
> This work contains a relationship between two adults and a seventeen-year-old Tony Stark.  
> This work doesn't represent my - or my co-creator - opinion on underage relationships.  
> This work is a piece of fiction.  
> You don't like this, you're triggered by this, or you're not into younger Tony having sex with two adults, don't read. I repeat, DON'T. READ.
> 
> If you decide to ignore all the warnings and you read it... Don't leave hate comments, do not blame or my bestie because you've been warned.
> 
> Now, nice-me comes back. If you want to read, you're ready for it, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And lastly, once again, thank you to my beautiful betareader LadyUkkey for her hard work :)

_ “Don’t… don’t call me that, doll,” Bucky groaned as he held tighter onto Tony’s hips. The seventeen-year-old boy grinned and rolled his hips maddeningly slowly, “T-that’s not…” _

 

_ “Right? Don’t worry, nobody is here to see how it drives you crazy, daddy,” Tony whispered and their lips crashed together.  _

 

_ It did not drive Bucky crazy. Tony did. And that was so wrong too... _

  
  


It all started when he landed from his last tour in Afghanistan. He had arrived with a plan in mind and he knew he had the support of his family and Steve’s family. It wasn’t hard, both their mothers had seen them growing closer and closer together. Hell, he had told Sarah Rogers about his feelings for her son, before he told his own ‘ma! 

 

Although, he hadn’t shared those feelings with Steve himself. DADT had still been there as a  strong deterrent at the time and he had wanted to join the Army, defend his country and all that jazz. To be honest, he had also hoped that the distance would help him with his unrequited feelings. No such luck. Every tour only made them stronger and stronger. That was the reason he’d driven to Steve’s apartment to confess his feelings, once and for all. 

 

The Sergeant hadn’t expected the door being opened by a kid. Hair disheveled, sleepy eyes and a sweater too big for his tiny frame. Wait, that was Steve’s?! “Who are you?” He blurted out before even thinking of the implications of a kid in his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend’s apartment! 

 

“I think I should be the one asking that,” The kid, teenager? - who old was this boy!? - asked jutting out his hips, posture full of attitude,  “But I think you’re one of Steve’s friends, aren’t you?”

 

At the mention of his best friend, Bucky suddenly remembered why he was there, “Is he home?”

 

The teenager stepped aside and Bucky got in just as Steve was leaving the bathroom, towel around his hips, “Who was it?” Blue eyes widened as they took in the person standing there, “Buck!”

 

Bucky heard the snort coming from behind and some mumbling as the kid sauntered to the sofa where he took a huge book, “Hey, punk, didn’t peg you for a cradle robber…” What a stupid thing to say! 

 

Steve rolled his eyes and closed the distance, Bucky had to restrain himself as not to  nuzzle the blond’s neck when he was suddenly hugged, “Jerk…” 

 

“Please, if you’re going to bang each other’s brains out, get a room, some people are trying to study here,” said the teenager and for a brief second, Bucky swore there was something dark in those whiskey eyes. 

 

“Tony!” Steve chastised and turned an adorable shade of pink before turning back to Bucky, “Buck, this is Tony, Howard’s son, Tony, this is my best friend, Bucky.” 

 

Introductions out of the way, Bucky remembered Steve mentioning something about Howard passing away in a car accident and he taking in his kid, “I’m sorry for your loss,” that seemed like the most appropriate thing to say, somehow, the kid frowned and left the room, “Did I…?”

 

“No, he’s…” Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face, “He’s mourning, it’s been hard…” 

  
  


Steve took Bucky out for lunch, Tony had told them he had exams coming up and wanted to study. The flippant attitude was gone and Bucky felt bad for the kid. Until he saw the way Tony’s eyes trailed down to Steve’s impressive back and ass and smirked slightly while still looking sad. Little shit… 

 

But he wasn’t going to dwell on that. He had a mission, he reminded himself, as he listened to Steve go on and on about how Tony was an incredible kid. “He’s seventeen but he’s working on his master’s already,” Steve said proudly, “He is going to do great things, I’m tellin’ you”.

 

“Enough of me,” Steve hadn’t actually talked about himself that much, but well… “What you gonna do now?”

 

“I got a job offer in private security, still need to find an apartment, but I think I’m gonna take it,” his sister had offered her spare bedroom, though Bucky hadn’t accepted it just yet. 

 

“Well, you could move in with us,” That was his in, “the couch is not that great but it’ll do until you find something?” Steve sounded almost hopeful...

  
  


That was how Bucky found himself living with Steve, who was still as oblivious as always, and Tony, who saw through Bucky’s bullshit straight away. Bucky caught the little shit more times than not smirking at him when Steve’s back was turned. It got to the point that Bucky was walking on eggshells. What if Tony told Steve? What if Steve reacted badly and cut all ties between them? 

It was stressing Bucky out, which wasn’t great as he was just about to start his new job and seriously! What was the kid’s deal!? 

 

“So you love him too,” Bucky hadn’t even heard the kid coming behind him and for a second, Bucky tensed looking around for Steve, “Don’t worry, he is not home yet.”

 

If three tours hadn’t given him PTSD, this kid would, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yeah, denial was going to be his fucking strategy!

 

“You know what they say,” thin arms wrapped around his neck, hands playing with his shirt tops buttons, “takes one to know one.”

 

Bucky tensed and jumped out of his skin when he felt Tony nipping his earlobe and he turned around to glare at the smirking kid, “What the fuck!?” The ex-soldier was ready to yell when the door opened. 

 

“Oh, great, you’re both here!” Steve came in with his slacks, throwing his jacket over the sofa, his t-shirt stretching around his broad shoulders, barely holding together. Bucky was fucked and no in the way he wanted, “I have to leave, Helen and I are going out tonight.”

 

What? He followed Steve’s retreating back and then turned to Tony, whose face was closed off but, Bucky could still see the pain in those brown eyes, and then he knew they were both fucked. How could they keep on living like this? In love with a man that felt no romantic love towards them? 

  
  


As soon as Steve left, looking like sex on legs with a black suit and a blue shirt, Bucky found himself with a teenager straddling his hips, “Whatcha think you’re doin’?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing? You seem smart enough to know what I’m doing,” Excuse him? Bucky’s eyes bulged out and the brunet was ready to stand up, kid be damned, he was no cradle robber! “Look, he is obviously not into us, so why don’t we just get over him together?” 

 

“Kid…” He tried to reason with the kid, but it wasn’t easy when he all he could think about was the kid rotating his hips down against his own and he should be rational! “Stop that!”

 

“Stop what?” The little shit had the guts to smirk and buck up and down more obviously, “I can feel your dick, it’s so big, so hard…” Tony said lewdly.

 

And it was true but so fucking  _ wrong _ ! His body was reacting to the stimuli, not to what he wanted and he did not want Tony… “Come on, don’t play hard to get,” Tony purred and bit his bottom lip, “Admit you want this as much as I do, we can have so much fun together…” 

 

“Tony you’re a kid, for fuck’s sake!” Bucky threw his head back and groaned, he was holding on by the skin of his teeth, “You’re seventeen! That’s rape!” 

 

The kid huffed and got up. Bucky felt relieved. The bulge in his pants was obvious and he couldn’t look up to Tony, “I want this, you obviously want this, and if you don’t tell and I don’t tell, what’s the problem!?”

 

Bucky was ready to answer, but the kid stormed out and slammed the door to his bedroom.

  
  


Bucky thought that would be all there was. He had rejected the kid and he had stormed off like he was throwing a tantrum. No need to tell Steve about it. His friend cared deeply for the kid and Bucky didn’t want to fuck that up. 

 

He should have known better after weeks living with those two. 

 

What followed the incident was… It was bad. Steve’s hours and Bucky’s weren’t always the same, especially if Steve was working the evening and night shift at the police station. That made four days that Bucky got home to Tony on the couch wearing either skin tight pants or no pants with some huge shirt on. On one occasion, Bucky had arrived to see Tony in short shorts doing yoga of all things! And fuck if the kid didn’t have one of the best asses Bucky had ever seen. Perky and full enough that the ex-soldier was sure it would fit perfectly in his hands. 

 

“Hey, Buckaroo… Want to join me?” Bucky was ready to burst when Tony bent forward with his legs straight and held on his ankles. 

 

“What?” The older man could feel sweat dripping down his back when Tony transitioned from one position to another and it looked like he was presenting his ass to Bucky. “I-I need a beer!”

 

That was how Bucky found himself halfway through a six-pack of beer in Steve’s bedroom, where he slept when the punk had the night shift. He had been listening to Tony moving around, there was some music coming from the living room - not so loud that the neighbors were going to come complaining but loud enough for Bucky to hear it - and his more than tipsy mind was imagining the tiny brunet dancing along but using yoga-inspired positions. 

 

He drank the last beer and closed his eyes with a sigh. What the fuck was he doing? He should have taken his sister’s guest-bedroom. 

  
  


Bucky must have fallen asleep not long after. The creak of the door opening arose him, light streamed in and the music was still on. Bucky opened his eyes and watched as someone slipped in. For a second he thought it was Steve but no, it was too short… Tony then… Tony who kneeled on his bed and leaned forward. 

 

“Bucky?” The soldier mumbled and went to get up but a hand on his chest pushed him back again, “Can I sleep with you tonight? Steve is not back yet and I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Steve had mentioned once or twice that sometimes the kid would sleep with him because he was still mourning. 

 

‘ _ It had been months since his parents died, but some nights are harder, _ ’ Steve had said, they had been awake too early for Tony to have breakfast with them and Bucky had asked because Steve had dark bags under his eyes, ‘ _ So he sleeps with me, he says it helps with the nightmares… _ ’

 

So Bucky nodded and moved to the side. Tony pressed himself to his side and slid a hand over his stomach. At least Steve would sleep in Tony’s bed, “I really meant what I said, you know?” 

 

“Hm?” Bucky rolled onto his side to look at the teenager, “What?”

 

“Steve doesn’t love either of us like that,” For the first time since he had known the kid, his voice was soft, sounding like a scared kid, “And I gave us an out. You haven’t had a date since you got here and I don’t have casual sex anymore. Why would be so awful us sleeping together?”

 

“I could go to jail?” He was suddenly awake and ‘casual sex’!? “We live with an actual cop that could throw me in jail and…”

 

His words were swallowed when lips pressed against his, “You’re not that smart if you think you’re the oldest lover I’ve ever been with,” This kid serious? “You’re hot, just as hot as Steve is, and I’ve seen how you look at me.” 

 

“Kid…” Bucky needed to be the responsible one here and not give in. 

 

“Look, we are each other’s best second, Steve doesn’t have to know a thing and maybe one day we’ll get up and we won’t love our lovable idiot.”

 

“We… L-look,” Come on, brain! Don’t give up now! 

 

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed him on his back before straddling his waist and kissing him, “You look, I’m gonna blow you now and you’re gonna take it. If you don’t feel better after I will stop and look for someone else to… get my rock’s off.” 

 

Apparently, Bucky’s brain had an off switch and it just happened to be Tony going down, settling between his spread legs and cupping his half hard dick that definitely had an interest. His sweats were pushed down enough for his dick to spring out and, seriously, he didn’t need to add Tony licking his lips to his growing collection of wank material! 

 

“I knew you were big, Bucky,” Tony’s eyes were dark with desire, “and I can’t wait to choke on your dick.” 

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Bucky groaned and leaned on his elbows to get a better view, “I’m going to hell…” 

 

Then Tony smirked at him before licking a strip from Bucky’s base to the tip where he wrapped his lips and sucked hard. Bucky shivered, his legs spreading further. Tony’s hand held the base in a loose grip, his other one was holding his hips down before bobbing his head up and down a few times, almost playful. He let go with an obscene pop, his lips were slick and Bucky’s dick was hard enough to pound nails. How…? 

 

It didn’t matter how when Tony just swallowed half his dick and hummed around it was his tongue was moving. Then it hit him… how many dicks had this boy sucked to be that good? Tony did something and that train of thought was ignored altogether. Tony was sucking his dick like it was a treat, getting more and more of it in his mouth every time he went up to get some air and plunged again. Bucky was fisting his hands and his legs were tense enough he should be concerned about pulling a muscle but couldn’t find it in himself to care because...  _ fuck! _ Tony’s nose was pressing his groin and swallowing around his dick and he was ready to burst. 

 

Except the teenager wasn’t done. He let it go and Bucky was mesmerized with his flushed face, his wet, red, swollen lips and the trails of spit and precum connecting them. Tony kitty licked it clean and then proceeded to deepthroat him again and again while moaning wantonly. Bucky was going to blame how quick he came on Tony’s behavior because he hadn’t been sucked that eagerly in his life. 

 

“Tony, Tony… I’m gonna…” It didn’t matter, Tony just sucked harder and Bucky’s toes curled as he came in the boy’s mouth. 

 

And he had to give it to his dick when it gave one last twitch when Tony opened his mouth to show the mouthful of spunk and then swallowed, something dark settled in his stomach when Tony showed him his empty mouth, “Aren’t you feeling so much better now, Buckaroo?” 

  
  


And that was how they found themselves in this situation…

  
  


Bucky turned Tony around, so he could bury his face in the boy’s nape, Tony always saw too much too easily and Bucky had admitted to himself how much he desired Tony, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge how much it riled him up, being called daddy. He pressed Tony’s back to his chest, he always managed to shut Tony up by hitting his prostate again and again. Tony moaned and his head tilted backward to kiss his lover. 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum like this, babe…” The smaller brunet said as he was moved up and down like a ragdoll, “Gonna cum on your dick, Buck…”

 

“Do it, I wanna see it, doll,” Bucky’s voice was raspy and he let out a breathless moan when Tony clenched around him as he came, “Fuck!”

 

He pushed Tony to the side and thrust in him, he was close too, so close… 

 

So immerse they were in their pleasure, Tony mewling as his prostate was getting over sensitive,  but not too bad, and Bucky setting a punishing rhythm, that neither noticed the door opening…

 

“What the hell is going on here!?” The lovers looked up and what a bad timing when Bucky chose that moment to let go and cum in Tony’s hole, “What the fuck, Buck!?” 

 

There stood Steve Rogers, dressed in his work clothes, the badge still hanging around his neck, gun-holder in plain sight and eyes bulging out, “This is not what it looks like…”

 

Tony barked a laugh and buried his flushed face in the couch’s armrest. If Steve weren’t staring at them, Bucky would have spanked him there and then, “Say that when you have your pants on.” 

 

Bucky scrambled to get his pants while Tony remained naked, laying on the couch - he seriously hoped he wasn’t dripping cum all over the furniture because shit was bad enough as it was - looking like the cat that ate the canary. With each passing second, Steve’s face turned redder and redder and Bucky’s stomach was churning when he finally buttoned his pants and turned to look at his friend. 

 

“I should shoot you, Bucky…” If he could disappear, Bucky would have done so. “You out of your mind or what!? You’re fucking a minor! In my house!?” 

 

Was there any excuse Bucky could use? He had known this whole affair with Tony was wrong, he had had the chance to stop it multiple times and decided to go on despite his better judgment. 

 

“Say something!!” Steve roared and Bucky wished he could say something but words seemed to have just abandoned him. 

 

“Oh, leave him alone, Steve!” Tony finally got up and stood in front of his lover, who was too pale and slightly shaking, “We were having sex, I’m legal as far as I know and it was kinda your fault.” 

 

Both adults turned to the teenager with shocked expressions, Bucky wrapped a hand around his lover’s wrist, “What the hell, Tony?” He whispered. This was not the time to be cheeky or anything. 

 

“Shut up, Bucky, he doesn’t get to yell at you for something that is his fault,” Steve straightened out and seriously, the man was armed, for fuck’s sake! “We have sex because it’s the next best thing because we don’t get to have you, so we fuck each other’s brain out.” 

 

“What?” The rage had disappeared from Steve’s voice, a sense of dread in its place. 

 

“Yes, idiot! We both love you but you don’t see it because you’re too busy going on dates with all those…” Tony, on the other hand, was getting too worked up and letting out what he had kept inside for way too long, “So you don’t get to yell at him!” 

 

“You love me?” How the hell did Steve manage to sound so heartbroken? “But…”

 

“Yes, punk,” Before his best friend pulled the puppy eyes, Bucky intervened, and the cat was out of the bag so… “We love you, we both wanted to be with you, but… we get it, you’re not into guys…”

 

“I’m into guys?” Tony and Bucky’s eyebrows shot up and Steve frowned at his own words, “I mean… I can’t be with you, Tony is underage and Bucky, you… I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to do anything because you were living with me, us…” 

 

They were all idiots. Silence settled between them until Tony chuckled, “This is so fucked up…” The chuckling devolved into laughing and the teenager sat on the coffee table - easier to clean at least - and kept laughing until he was crying, “You two are into each other, I’m into both of you and we’re just sitting here because we can’t even talk about it?”

 

“Tony…” Bucky and Steve said at the same time and moved at the same time. With a quick glance, they decided it was better to deal with the boy having a breakdown and then deal with the elephant on the room. 

 

“Hey, doll, don’t cry, look, Steve is not yelling anymore…” Bucky put an arm around Tony’s shoulder and the smaller brunet let himself be cuddled by his lover, “It’s going to be alright, we’re going to talk like adults and we’re going to…”

 

What they were going to do? The idea of leaving Tony, even if it was to be with Steve, made him nauseous, and what a sick thing to think… The kid was seventeen, almost eighteen alright, but still! “Yeah, the three of us will sit down and have a proper conversation?” 

 

“You promise?” Tony mumbled with his face still hidden in Bucky’s chest. Steve hummed in agreement and the teenager turned around, “Can I get a kiss at least?” 

 

Steve looked at Bucky and Bucky smiled at him with a quirked eyebrow, “Something tells me you’re going to be asking for more than a kiss, aren’t you?”

 

“You can bet your fine ass on it,” And the little shit leaned forward and crashed his lips on Steve’s. Bucky found it way too hot, “Come on, we can have that talk in the bedroom.” 


End file.
